


Coming Down.

by orphan_account



Series: NSFW [7]
Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Halsey - Freeform, Kyung is tired of Jiho's shit, M/M, Smut, ZiKyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to "It There Somewhere?".)<br/>Park Kyung is a loving man, but he's tired of being used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Coming Down by Halsey.  
> (Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRXO77hJGKA )  
> Originally posted on my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Jinxxie

_“I've got a lover_

_And I'm unforgiven_

_I'm such a fool to pay this price_

_It's coming down, down, coming down”_

Coming Down - Halsey

* * *

_“You’re making a big mistake.”_

That’s what Kyung tells himself as he gets into the taxi that he’s just hailed.

_“Don’t do this.”_

That’s what his mind cries out as he gives the driver the location.

_“You’re going to regret this.”_

He sighs, pushing his thoughts aside. This situation that he’s created is touchy; toxic. And to be true, he feels like it’s going to be the death of him. His hands begin to tremble as the taxi pulls up in front of the small inn. Kyung pays the driver before shakily exiting the car.

When he enters the lobby, Jiho is already there; a first for them. His heart begins to pound when the younger man waves to him casually, flashing the key that he’s already collected from the front desk. Kyung simply nods, following him down the hallway.

Kyung hates this; hates that he’s the backup. He’s never the first person Jiho calls upon when he’s in need of relief; oh no. He’s the last. Plan B. Last resort. Last priority. He cringes at the thought. At the same time, he loves this whole situation. He can be close with Jiho; have Jiho with him, beside him, inside him…

They reach the room, and the shaking in Kyung’s fingers grows a little more violent. Why the hell is he reacting like this? He’s never shaken like this before. Why now?

His mind flashes back to the last time he and Jiho did this; the eye contact, the trance…

Jiho presses him against the door, as always, mouthing down the vein of his neck and nibbling at his collarbones. Kyung’s breath hitches, but not in the way it usually does. It hurts. It shouldn’t hurt.

He bites down on his bottom lip as Jiho’s hands find the hem of his shirt. He moves so that the younger can remove the shirt, but as soon as it’s gone Kyung feels wrong. Exposed. Embarrased. His hands find Jiho’s chest, keeping him away from him.

“I-I can’t.” Kyung says, shaking his head. He looks up to Jiho, who’s just standing there, looking confused as hell.

“What do you mean?” Jiho asks tentatively, reaching out to Kyung, who gently pushes the younger’s hands away.

“This. This whole thing. I can’t do it anymore.” the elder replies, looking back down to the floor. A beat passes.

“Why?”

Kyung considers the question for a moment, unsure himself. He shakes his head.

“It hurts. I don’t know why, but it hurts.” Kyung answers, still unsure. Jiho starts to speak, but Kyung stops him. “I can’t even look at you anymore, Jiho. It hurts; it fucking hurts a lot. And I can’t do it anymore.”

The room falls silent as Kyung drops his hands from Jiho’s chest. The younger doesn’t move at all. Kyung can’t look away from the floor. Why the hell does he feel like shit right now?

“I understand.” Jiho finally says, nodding. Kyung shakes his head.

“No. No you don’t. Jiho. I-” Jiho stops him with a kiss. Kyung freezes for a moment, simply savouring the feel of the latter’s lips. He takes a shaky breath through his nose before pushing Jiho away once more. “Don’t. Just don’t.”

Kyung wraps his arms around his bare abdomen, walking over to the bed and taking a seat. He brings his hands up to his head to rub his temples, attempting to dispel the dull throb in the back of his mind. The bed dips down beside him as Jiho sits next to him. Kyung scoots a little farther away.

“I’m tired of being your fucking backup plan, Jiho.” He finally states, voice shaking more than he wishes it would. More silence.

“Me too.”

Jiho puts a hand on Kyung’s knee, gently rubbing his thumb across it in an attempt to soothe him. Kyung swats the hand away, glaring at Jiho.

“No. You know what?” Kyung spits, standing up and looking Jiho dead in the eyes. “Fuck you, Woo Jiho. I’m tired of being your little plaything. I’m tired of throwing myself at your fucking feet and I’m tired of this being the most I’m getting from you. This isn’t worth it.”

Jiho just stares at him, eyes wide. Expression pained. His features soften even more as he tries to speak again, only to be cut off once more.

“I’m nothing to you. I’m a toy.” Kyung yells, tears blurring his vision. “And don’t you dare say that it’s not the truth. You have no feelings at all for me. You know what the worst part is, Jiho?” Kyung asks, a stray tear streaking down his cheek.

“Kyung, I-”

“I love you. I fucking love you, you stupid, ungrateful, cocky piece of shit!” Kyung yells, finally allowing himself to break down entirely. He shakes as he sits back down on the edge of the bed, pulling his knees up to his still exposed chest. A sickening sob shakes his body. “Look at me, I’m such a fucking mess.”

Jiho tries to rub Kyung’s shoulder, but quickly retreats when Kyung shoots him a dirty look. He sighs.

“Can I speak now?” Jiho asks, intertwining his fingers in his lap. Kyung stays silent, and he takes that as a ‘yes’. “Kyung, I know you’re not going to believe a single word that’s about to come out of my mouth, but please hear me out.”

Kyung is silent once more. Jiho takes it as a sign to continue.

“I wanted to tell you that I think have the same feelings.”

“Bullshit.” Kyung interrupts. Jiho ignores him.

“I hurt too, you know. I’m not just some heartless fuckboy, Park Kyung. I have regrets, and treating you as just another fuck is my biggest one.” Jiho waits for a reply, but receives none. He sighs again. “What do I have to do to prove it to you, Kyung? I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Kyung has the audacity to laugh.

“Like hell you will. I’m just your little toy.” Kyung mocks, lifting his head to wipe his face. Jiho grabs him by the chin, forcing him to look at him.

“Like hell I won’t. I’m not lying, Kyung, I care about you. I really do.” Jiho pauses to wipe a stray tear from Kyung’s cheek. “Please, give me the chance to prove it.” He begs.

Kyung only stares at him for a few moments, lost in thought. He sighs, turning his head to nuzzle into Jiho’s palm. Jiho smiles in relief; at least he’s managed to calm the elder a bit.

“Make love to me.” Kyung blurts out. Jiho cocks an eyebrow.

“We already do that.” He plainly states, stroking Kyung’s cheek with his thumb. Kyung shakes his head.

“No, we fuck. There’s a difference.” He retorts, finally looking back into Jiho’s dark eyes. The look of worry in his eyes strikes Kyung a bit; maybe Jiho isn’t lying…

“So what’s the difference?” Jiho asks, tracing his fingers down Kyung’s neck, making him shiver. Kyung thinks for a moment.

“Gentler? I guess? More affectionate...less about the pleasure itself and more about the connection…” Kyung hides his face at his own remarks. “This sounds like a drama. This is stupid, I’m stupid.” Jiho shakes his head.

“No you’re not.” Jiho insures him, thumb ghosting over the fading marks that he left on Kyung’s neck only a week ago. His fingers find the underside of Kyung’s chin once more, making the elder look at him. “Can I kiss you?”

Kyung nods slowly, fingers still trembling. Jiho’s hand grips the back of Kyung’s neck, pulling him forward into Jiho’s lips. It’s a simple kiss; all lips and no tongue, and it sends shivers down both of their spines. A content hum reverberates through Kyung’s chest as his hands find their way to Jiho’s chest, tracing random patterns with his fingers.

Suddenly, Jiho feels what Kyung had meant; this is different. His stomach feels tingly, his head feels dizzy, weightless...his chest feels heavy. Jiho’s tongue grazes Kyung’s bottom lip, silently asking permission to explore his mouth. Kyung doesn’t hesitate to open up to him, sliding his hands down the younger’s chest and stomach. His hands slip under Jiho’s shirt, caressing the skin of his lower belly gently. More shivers run down Jiho’s shoulders.

Every touch is electric, slowly driving the two mad; and when all of their clothes are gone, Jiho keeps his promise.

Every move is deliberate and gentle, not even remotely rushed. Kyung is pressed between the mattress and Jiho, and the heat is unbearable. Jiho takes his time prepping him, making sure that the elder isn’t in pain; all the while pressing gentle kisses all over Kyung’s body.

Kyung couldn’t be happier. He doesn’t feel used when Jiho pushes into him. He doesn’t feel insignificant while Jiho thrusts into him, lips mingling with his own. He doesn’t feel unloved when moans out his name.

“I’m close.” Jiho moans, thrusts becoming erratic. Kyung shivers.

“Me too.” He replies, hissing in pleasure when Jiho’s hand starts to pump him.

“Together.” Jiho’s hand speeds up, pushing Kyung to his orgasm. Kyung feels Jiho’s seed fill him, and moans at the sensation.

They lay there, Jiho’s length still inside of Kyung, and catch their breath. Jiho peppers the latter’s cheeks, nose, and lips with gentle kisses as he pulls his softening cock out of him. Kyung properly connects their lips, nibbling on Jiho’s bottom lip and earning him a content hum.

“Can we stay tonight?” Kyung asks shyly, fearing the reply. Jiho thinks for a moment.

“No.” Jiho says, shaking his head nonchalantly. Kyung’s heart drops. “No, I really would rather we just go back to the dorms.” Jiho repeats as he stands up and goes to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. Kyung sighs, defeated once more.

They clean themselves up and get dressed quickly before Jiho checks them out of the hotel. The ride home is, as always, silent. Kyung feels a dull ache burn in his chest.

_“Used again.”_

* * *

 The two take of their shoes and jackets by the door before going to their respective rooms. Kyung’s back makes contact with the door as soon as it’s closed, and he takes in a deep breath.

“You let it happen again. Way to go.” He thinks bitterly, finally moving towards his closet to change into something to sleep in. Once he was comfortably in a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt, he flicks off the light. He sighs as he settles into bed, burying his face into his pillow. He feels like an idiot. He feels naïve.

He swallows down the lump in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid crying like an idiot. How could he be so stupid? Kyung should know better; Woo Jiho doesn’t care about people. They aren’t his problem. His door creaks open, interrupting his thoughts.

“Kyung?” Jiho calls, softly. The elder props himself up on an elbow before replying.

“What the hell do you want, Jiho?” Kyung spits. Jiho sighs, taking a step forward and closing the door behind him.

“To sleep with you.” He answers, walking up to Kyung’s bed. Jiho gently pushes Kyung, signalling for him to scoot over. Kyung does so, shocked.

Jiho gets comfortable, pulling the blanket up over both of them. Kyung stays a safe distance away from the younger, until he feels a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer. Kyung slowly complies, burying his face in the front of Jiho’s shirt. Jiho’s arms wrap firmly around the latter’s waist, pulling him flush against him.

Kyung feels Jiho press a kiss into his hair.

“Kyung?” Jiho asks.

“Yes?”

“Do you believe me now? That I care for you?”

Kyung thinks for a moment before answering.

“Yes.” He answers. “Yes, I do.”

For the first night in months, Kyung falls asleep satisfied and light-hearted.

For the first night in months, Jiho feels whole and at peace.

_For the first night in months, they can both rest easy._


End file.
